


Inside Jokes

by misbegotten



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ruining Soft Kitty For You, Wildly Not Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: In which Penny makes a lot of jokes and Sheldon gets literal.





	Inside Jokes

Sheldon was wearing a Flash t-shirt earlier. It's folded neatly on the dresser, of course, along with his pants and underwear and socks. He folds his socks after he takes them off. 

Penny's clothes are littered on the floor. That Sheldon didn't take the time to gather them up is a testament to the fact that she had his full attention when she took them off. That's a good thing. 

Anyway, Sheldon was wearing a Flash t-shirt, and Penny really wants to make a joke about quick finishes. But it definitely doesn't apply. He isn't a selfish lover. Far from it. 

If anything, sometimes Sheldon's a bit too methodical. He explores her body like it is a science experiment. "Oh," he says in hushed awe when he makes her quiver. "Yes," he states matter-of-factly when she demands more. 

She knows that he's taking mental notes as these things happen. She suspects there's a journal somewhere with written ones. She definitely doesn't want to know about that. Still, it could be interesting to--

Penny drags her scattered thoughts back to the subject at hand. To the body next to her hand. Sheldon's pale skin is still flushed, and that's a good thing too. 

"Sing Soft Kitty," she says.

"Soft Kitty is for when you're sick," Sheldon replies. He's drowsy. Proof that he's a man after all. Not a robot, never a thing without emotions... just a man who doesn't express emotions well. "You're not sick, are you?" The panic that would ensue if she really were sick does not lace his tone. Sheldon is teasing. Who knew he had it in him? 

Or in her, she thinks. Her mind is in the gutter tonight. Hardly surprising.

"Sing Soft Kitty," she repeats, and threads her fingers through his. She's sweaty and sated and she wants to hear him talk about something that is _them_.

"You're not sick," he says again, gently. But he understands her need. His hand tightens on hers, and with the other he tips up her chin, brushes back the hair from her forehead. "Let me check for a fever, just in case." He moves, and his lips graze her skin.

This is one of those times when he's probably taking notes.

"Sheldon, that's not my forehead."

"My mistake," he says, not sounding apologetic at all. He's downright playful. Maybe she's rubbing off on him. There's a joke to be made about rubbing off, too. 

Penny swallows a lot of jokes in the course of her relationship with Sheldon. She doesn't want him to think she's serious, after all. Words are important to him. Not as important as numbers. Of mathematical descriptions of the universe. But words are significant. 

Especially these words.

"Soft kitty," he sings softly over the curve of her breast.

"Warm kitty." His breath is warm on her abdomen.

"Little ball of--"

She shrieks with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
